


Homework Verse: Open Up For All to See

by nyxocity



Series: Homework Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Timestamp to the Verse. Jensen takes Jared to a fetish club with Jared’s collar locked. D/s, exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Verse: Open Up For All to See

“Ready?” Jensen asks, sliding his fingers along the edge of the leather wrapped around Jared’s neck.

He’s standing behind Jared, both of them in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, Jared dressed in nothing but shiny black vinyl pants and his collar, Jensen pressed up against him like a second skin. Jensen is warm and solid, and he’s wearing tailored leather pants that make Jared shudder just thinking about them, black stretchy t-shirt, skin tight, showing off his arms, his chest.

“So ready,” Jared whispers, turns his face, catches Jensen’s mouth, warm and open. Wet slide of tongues, Jensen breathing into him, hand cupping the back of his head. 

“Exhibitionist,” Jensen accuses around the tangle of their mouths, lips curving into a smile. 

“Yes,” Jared mouths back, licking across Jensen’s lower lip. The edge of the key around Jensen’s neck is digging into Jared’s spine, so familiar by now that it feels more like comfort than anything else. His stomach is giddy, out of control as he twists his neck, plunges his tongue deep into Jensen’s mouth. Hell, even _thinking_ about going out in public marked as Jensen’s for the world to see has him rock hard. He can’t imagine what it’s actually going to be _like_.

“Jared…” Jensen pulls away with an effort. Fingers stroking the back of Jared’s head, looking up into him with such intensity. “You’re sure?” Jensen always says so much with so little; the way his fingers play, knuckles twisting in the baby hair at the base of Jared’s neck, fingers of his other hand feathering over Jared’s pulse.

Jared smirks. “This was my idea, you know. And I got by eighteen or so years without you around and I showed off in public just fine.”

Jensen chuckles against him, trails a finger along the top of the crease of Jared’s hip, peeking just above the edge of the vinyl. “I know. It’s obscene, Jared, the way you always flaunt your body, tease everyone.”

“You love it.”

Jensen smiles, slides his hand back up to Jared’s chest. “This won’t be you showing off. This is going to be _me_ showing you off.”

Jared bites his lip, feels a shiver snake down his spine, thrill of fear and excitement blooming in his belly. “I know.” 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jensen breathes into his ear, tongue tracing the curved edge of skin. “Look,” Jensen demands, and Jared turns his head, looks at his reflection.

“Hot fucking body.” Jensen’s voice is raw, spilling hot and heady into him, and it’s all he can do to keep from closing his eyes, Jensen’s hands tracing out the curves of his chest muscles, underneath his pecs, slow up and around, circling his nipples until they’re standing up in hard little peaks, begging to be touched. Jensen doesn’t give him that, though, just smiles against Jared’s skin and skids his palms lower. Jared lets his head loll back against Jensen, watches those hands tease, playing down the line of his stomach, stroking every inch of skin like it’s precious.

“Every eye in that place… is going to be on _you_. Because I’m going to walk your hot little ass in there just like _this_ , wearing nothing but your shiny pants and your collar, and they’re not going to be able to look away.” Fingertips pressing into the space between his abs, wicked mouth kissing the line of his throat, sending sparks shuddering all through him. He moans when Jensen’s fingers skim just under the waistline of his pants, skin exploding in bursts of surprised pleasure.

“You know…” Sinuous heat breathed into Jared’s ear, “When I get you there…” tongue swirling along the shell of Jared’s ear. “With this collar locked… you’re mine. I can do whatever I want with you.” Jensen bites down on the lobe of Jared’s ear, fingers digging tight and hard into the skin of his belly. Jared gasps and arches his neck, offers Jensen more. “And this is the _least_ of the show I’m going to give them.” His voice is a low, purring growl, teeth tugging, sharp bright pleasure all through Jared’s body, and Jared’s shuddering, struggling for breath. God. _Fuck_.

“I know,” Jared breathes, words thick and hot through his lips, and fuck, he’s _this_ worked up already and they haven’t even left the _house_ yet. “Can’t wait.” 

One hand touching the lock of the collar, other reaching for the key, and Jared lets his chin fall forward, belly twisting up tight and hard with excitement. The lock clicks into place, Jensen’s lips gentle against the back of his neck and he shudders into the kiss.

*

The music pumps out through speakers so loud it’s nearly deafening, something appropriately gothic industrial, female singer with a raw, whiskey and cigarettes voice. It’s a club like any other in shape and form, and Jared doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Rainbow of lights spinning over the dance floor, hard wood floor filled with writhing, sweaty bodies, corners of the room lost in darker shadows. But the shadows don’t completely hide the bodies scattered around the edges, tangled embraces, bare skin, vinyl and leather and sweat. They move through the crowd, skirting the dance floor, Jared watching everything, eyes wide as they pass.

On a stage set off to one side, there’s a girl with red, raised handprints all over her bare ass, hands stretched above her to the walls, a man beside and behind her, kissing her collared neck gently, arms disappearing around her waist to the front of her body. Her legs are shaking, trembling as the man whispers something to her, hands doing wicked things just out of sight. In an alcove to the side, there are two men against the wall, pressed back to belly to wall, the man behind with his hands clasped through his lover’s, pinned over their heads against the painted cinderblock. Naked bodies rippling, catching the light, colors playing over skin as they move together, sheathed in sweat, glitter and shine.

There are other people, kissing, touching, some just standing and watching the others, and it seems… like this is so natural to them. Fluid and comfortable, like there’s nothing strange at all happening here. The dance floor ripples and moves in hues of colored flesh, some of them watching, others lost to the moment. Jared is floored, and yet he’s mesmerized, can’t look away. 

He’s never been part of anything like this. Never seen anything like this. And part of him thinks that this should be weird, should be wrong. But looking around, he can’t see that. There’s too much passion, too much love, too much respect and admiration. They’re… beautiful. Giving themselves to the moment. Showing themselves, the deepest, most secret parts of themselves; utterly unafraid.

He takes a deep, shaky breath. 

Jensen’s hand is steady, pressed against the small of his back, guiding him onto the edge of the dance floor, his other hand stroking Jared’s neck. He turns Jared around with a light pressure of his fingertips against Jared’s neck, Jared following the direction of the touch obediently until he’s standing face to face with Jensen. Jensen mouth twists in a smile, thumb dragging over Jared’s lower lip, and he’s so beautiful, so fucking sexy and in _leather_ for fuck’s sake, clinging to his narrow waist, hips and thighs. Jared could be anywhere, doing anything right now, and he’d still feel like this—like he _always_ does looking at Jensen. He can’t think of anything more perfect, more right; those eyes, that mouth, those hands, the way they touch him, love him.

Jensen presses his mouth to Jared’s, soft and sweet, hands on Jared’s hips, turns him around slow. Jared’s back to Jensen’s chest, bodies locking together, hands gliding over Jared’s body as they begin to move to the rhythm, feet still, sinuous hips and smooth grace. 

Heavy bass reverberating in his chest, thundering around them, and they move through one song, two, until Jared’s moving effortlessly to the rhythm Jensen’s setting. Jensen lets go of Jared and Jared doesn’t pause, leans back into Jensen’s chest and rolls his hips. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s waist, hands moving in front of Jared’s body, and Jared looks down, can see Jensen working something onto one hand.

Fuck. Jensen’s got _gloves_? Jared watches as Jensen slides on one, then the other, fingers flexing, working into the buttery material. Leather gloves that fit his fingers perfectly, tip dragging down the length of Jared’s pulse, and Jared shudders, eyes fluttering shut. God, it’s so fucking hot, Jensen pressed up behind him, hips swaying slowly to the music, colored lights drifting over them, painting Jared’s sweaty chest blue and red and green, reflected tiny points on the surface of his pants. Spine fused to Jensen’s stomach, heat curling, coiling through him as one hand settles against his throat, fingers splayed across the collar, tips digging into the skin. It’s hot as sin, possessive hand spread over his neck, the other moving over his body.

Fingers trail the lines of Jared’s muscles, slick through the sweat on his skin, slipping, sliding around the curves. Tracing, outlining, clinging squeezing possessively. Circling his nipples, flicking across the hard points of them. Leather and sweat and skin, and Jensen is showcasing him, showing him off. Hands that say _mine, mine, mine, but wouldn’t you like a taste?_.

The couple nearest them is still dancing, moving with no rhythm in slow motion, eyes glued to Jensen’s hands; sleek black against Jared’s tanned skin. They move past, and then there’s a girl in a collar, eyes turned down, the man she’s dancing with watching them openly. As Jared watches, he slides a fingertip beneath the girl’s chin, lifts her head and lets her look, too.

“They’re all watching,” Jensen says, breathing hot into Jared’s ear. His voice is low, gritty, like gravel. “All watching me touch you like this, wishing they could put their hands all over you, wishing you were theirs. All wishing they could touch this body. And you love it, don’t you?”

He does. And Jensen knows it. It’s why they’re here. Whispers out a mangled _yes_ , feels his cheeks flush a little with the admission.

“You want them to touch you, Jared? I bet they’d love to strip you naked, take their time, have their way with you. Fuck your hot mouth, your tight little ass, stroke your huge cock, make you come all over yourself.”

Jared makes a strangled sound, arches, grinding his hips back into Jensen. Jesus fucking _Christ_.

“But they don’t dare,” Jensen whispers, voice hissing into Jared’s ear. “Because they know you’re _mine_.” The fingers at his throat tighten, Jensen’s other hand sliding down between Jared’s legs, teasing at the outline of his aching cock and he moans, closes his eyes, and tries in vain to keep his hips from twitching into that touch.

“Mine.” Tongue and teeth teasing the skin at the edge of Jared’s collar. “And every bit of pleasure you get,” tongue swirling, fingertips stroking lightly over the head of his cock, “is because I allow you to have it.” Jensen’s voice is hot, dangerous and dirty, breathing out into Jared’s ear like a secret. “Every bit of enjoyment they’re getting out of watching you,” he says, single fingertip gliding down the center of Jared’s dick, “is because I’m letting them have it.”

God, it’s too fucking hot, Jensen all over him, hands teasing him, holding him, whispering words like that into his ear.

“Drives me crazy, knowing what they wish they could do to you. Makes me so fucking crazy that I want to hurt them just for thinking it.” Each word bitten out, precise, low anger in Jensen’s voice sending chills running all through Jared. “But it’s so fucking hot, too… God, so hot.” Mouth gliding down Jared’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste. “Watching them watch me touch you, knowing they want to be me, knowing that you’re mine. That they don’t get to have a single bit of you, no matter how much they want it, unless _I_ let them.”

“And I know,” Jensen says, growling the words low, almost purring, chest rumbling against Jared’s back. “Just how much you’re getting off on it all.” Jensen flexes his hands, squeezes Jared’s cock, his throat, quick and tight, and Jared gasps in a shocked breath, feels his cock twitch, head leaking hot and slick. “It’s my job to know what you want, Jared,” Jensen whispers, sinuous thread of his voice mesmerizing. “And I give it to you… because I love you,” nuzzling, teasing at the edge of Jared’s ear. “That much.” 

Jensen’s hands relent, hips moving, grinding slow against Jared’s ass, hand pressing into the soft space between the hollow of Jared’s hip and his cock, holding him. “Winding you up like this in front of everyone…” Fingertips grazing the just the edge of his dick, slow, not enough pressure to do anything except make him squirm. “Knowing how turned on you are right now…” Thumb crowning the head, slow drag. “I should make you come right here, right in front of them, let them see how much you love being shown off.”

“God,” Jared moans, mouth feverish, word thick. It’s too much, overload, music pumping through him, Jensen wrapped all around him, gloved hands pinning him, teasing him, throaty voice talking to him like this, the eyes of the crowd on them. It’s hotter than he ever thought it could be, letting other people see them like this. They’ve never shared any part of what’s between them with anyone else, much as they’ve teased each other with idea. It intensifies every single sensation, pushes the blood through Jared’s body twice as hard. Jared’s losing himself in the moment completely, collapsing in, nothing but nerve endings and want connected to Jensen through skin and leather. 

Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s hip, the other still holding Jared’s neck as he turns him around slow, the lights spin by--green, red, blue--and then they’re face to face, chest to chest, breathing hard, glistening with sweat. God, Jensen’s so sexy it should be fucking _illegal_ , head tilted back, looking up at Jared through hungry eyes, face flushed with heat beneath his freckles. Jensen tugs Jared’s hips tighter against his, and Jared can _feel_ him, so thick, hot and hard through the leather of his pants, pressed tight against the needy ache of Jared’s dick. Jensen slides his hand up Jared’s body, long slow teasing over the landscape of his muscles, circling his nipple, trailing up under his throat. Fingers closing around the line of his jaw, so soft compared to the fire in his eyes, and he… just _looks_ at Jared. Jared can see everything in him, the want, the need, the love, dark storms of jealousy brewing behind it all. Jensen’s hand is so warm, almost burning against his face and he turns his face into the touch, kisses Jensen’s leather-covered palm. There’s nothing to match it; Jensen’s hands on him, those hands that have brought him so much pleasure over the years, stroking and caressing him with such care, owning him, loving him, right here in front of the world with Jensen’s collar locked around his neck.

“Know you want to get on your knees.” Jensen’s voice hits him like lava flowing through his veins. “Want to show off for them, show them how good you are.”

Jared _wants to_. God, wants to _so_ much he can almost taste Jensen’s cock already, tongue twitching, mouth watering, the _idea_ of all these eyes watching him do it turning him on beyond all belief and scaring him to death at the same time.

“You want to show them what a good boy you are.” Jensen is hot breath, his mouth against Jared’s neck, teeth scraping, biting, licking thin skin, hand fondling, stroking the long, hard line of his cock through his pants. “Don’t you?” Gloved fingers and thumb pressed deep under his chin, holding his head back, neck exposed.

He _can’t_ answer. Wants to. Knows what the answer is, but he can’t force the word—not even the one, single word-- _yes_ through his mouth. 

Jensen’s eyes are measured, steady and even, telling Jared that he loves him, that this is okay. That it’s okay for Jared to want this.

Jared doesn’t think he could explain how he feels right now if he tried. The sense of utter freedom he has when they’re like this. Everything in Jensen’s hands. Decisions left to Jensen, and all Jared has to do is whatever Jensen wants. Because all Jensen ever wants, is exactly everything Jared wants.

“Do it,” Jensen says.

Relief sings through Jared, excitement prickling in the pit of his stomach. Jensen is giving this to him. Jared knows he’d never have the guts to do it without _this_ ; without Jensen commanding him, releasing him, giving him permission to sink to his knees on the club floor and _enjoy_ this. Cold, hard concrete coming up under him, Jensen’s leather tipped fingers running through his hair, pulling him in, and this is what it’s all about; letting Jensen give him what he can’t ask for on his own. 

Jensen’s belly is hot, sweaty and sticky pressed to Jared’s forehead, and he lets the tip of his tongue flick out, taste Jensen’s skin where his t-shirt rides up. Lower, Jared’s mouth dragging over hot leather, texture pulling, sticking against his lips, skin catching, leaving behind a warm, spit-slick trail. Hard bulge of Jensen’s cock pushing against the leather, and he runs his tongue down the center, forgets his fear and just looks up into Jensen’s face. Jensen shudders, eyes smoldering at the sight, fingers sinking into Jared’s hair and tightening. Jared can only imagine what it must look like, pink tip of Jared’s tongue running up the rough black leather between Jensen’s legs. Just the thought of what it must look like to Jensen—to everyone _else_ —makes him moan, sound vibrating down the length of Jensen’s dick. He swirls his tongue, wetting the material, turns his face back and forth, nudging, urging, moaning out what he wants.

Jensen unwinds his fingers from Jared’s hair, pushes his face back. Opens the button on his pants with one quick tug, fingers closing around the zipper tag and pulling down slow. Inviting vee of bare skin, and Jared wants to lean in, wants to lick it, suck against the knob of pelvic bone behind. He holds his place, though, waits, watching, cock throbbing hard between his legs, whole body perched on the edge, thrumming with want and tension. Jensen didn’t say he could tease. 

The black of Jensen’s pants and gloves mix together, indistinguishable from each other for a moment, and then Jensen pulls his cock free, leathered fingers tugging up the length. It’s so fucking hot, dark hand wrapped around the flushed red skin of his cock, tip leaking, glistening, tiny pearl dripping, landing on the black point of his thumb, just under the head.

Jensen fists himself, once, twice, and it’s maybe the hottest thing Jared’s ever seen, those gloved fingers working himself, the other hand against the back of Jared’s head. Shoulders pressed against the wall, head tilted back, staring down at Jared through half-lidded eyes. 

Jensen pulls him in slow and Jared parts his lips, tastes hot, velvety skin, slick with bitter salt and lets his eyes flutter closed, seals his mouth around the crown. He can hear someone make an approving sound from somewhere nearby, and it hits him like a shock, floods through him, heart speeding up, aching hard cock twitching inside his pants. Jensen keeps tugging him in until Jared’s lips nearly touch his body, fingers curling, stroking him, rewarding him.

Jared keeps his body still, pulls back with his neck and twists his head, sucking down the length to the tip, letting the head rest on his lips for a moment, tonguing the slit, eyes flicking up to Jensen before he swallows him whole.

Jared knows there’s at least a dozen people watching, gone still near their edge of the dance floor. They don’t get too close, but they edge as close as they can and still be respectful. Jared can feel them close in, hear the low murmur of their voices all around him, can’t make out the words, but their tone... their tone is like _honey_ against his ears. He’s sucked Jensen off more times than he can count, but it’s never been like _this_ before. He can _feel_ their eyes on him, all over him, traveling his body, caressing his mouth, riveted to his lips locked around Jensen’s cock. 

It feels amazing, incredible to be the center of attention this way. Lights and music and eyes; it’s like electricity thrumming under his skin, winding him up, higher and tighter. It’s almost too much. He feels like he could come if he even _touched_ himself right now, he’s so turned on. Jensen’s hands on him, demanding this-- _giving_ Jared this—giving everyone this. Pleasing Jensen, pleasing the crowd, their pleasure flooding back into him like a feedback loop. He twists his head again, sucks harder, hollows out his cheeks and lets his lips _drag_ down the length, spit slicked and shining, clinging to the skin, tightening around the head, tongue licking out, catching the bundle of nerves underneath before he swirls it back down again. 

“God, you’re putting on such a _show_. Loving it, aren’t you?” He doesn’t know how he can hear the low grate of Jensen’s voice above the music, but he can, like it’s wired directly to his brain. He moans, humming down the length of Jensen’s cock, sucking eagerly, messily, all the way to the base. Jensen fists both hands in Jared’s hair, sinks in with his hips and growls his approval. 

“I think we _all_ know how much you love sucking my cock,” Jensen says. He strokes a hand through Jared’s hair, down his cheek, leather caressing Jared, sweet and slow. “But I think we should show them what you _really_ like. What you love most.” Jensen’s fingers are gentle against his face. 

Jared goes still, lets Jensen rock into his mouth. Hands resting against his vinyl pants, Jensen’s fingers tangled up in his hair again, and God, this is even _better_ , Jensen fucking his mouth with long, deep thrusts of his hips, taking the responsibility completely from Jared, setting him totally free. Jensen drives to the back of his throat before pulling out to the edge of Jared’s lips, then twists, pumping back in, heavy skid and slide over Jared’s tongue. 

“Yeah. Like that.” Jensen’s fingers tighten into fists again, yanking Jared’s head. “They’re all watching you, Jared.” Words guttered out hot, striking sparks inside Jared. God, Jensen’s so fucking _turned on_ and it’s making Jared _crazy_. “Watching you take my cock.” Slow, lazy thrust of hips, slick and divine to the back of Jared’s throat, and he curls his tongue, traces patterns down the underside, flicks his eyes up through his bangs to look at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes are green, burning slits looking back at him, body serpentine, thrusting into him, t-shirt sweated through, clinging to the rolling flex and pull of muscles, and God, he’s so _hot_. Taking Jared, owning him, giving him to everyone all at once.

Eyes locked, and Jared stares, all heat and want, begging more, harder, deeper.

There’s a pretty blond boy standing near Jensen. He’s about Jared’s age, hair pulled up in spiky waves, ring through his pouty lower lip, watching them with intent brown eyes. He lets his eyes roam over Jared’s body before he turns, leans in and whispers something to Jensen. They’re talking about _him_ , about _Jared_ , and he has no idea what they’re saying but it turns him on like crazy, and he knows Jensen knows it. Jensen smirks; slides one hand up Jared’s jaw thumbs his chin down and opens Jared’s mouth wider. Grinding push and shove, Jared’s head held perfectly still, and he moans, sees the boy’s eyes fixed on him. He’s so sexy, and he’s _so_ getting off on this, eyes lazy, half lidded as he watches them through the fringe of his lashes.

The boy bites down hard on his bottom lip, ring catching under his teeth, eyes sliding half-shut as Jensen shudders, moans, guttural and deep, pumps his hips and slides slick, fast and velvety to the back of Jared’s throat.

“God. He’s so fucking hot. The way he belongs to you,” the boy says to Jensen, words almost lost in the thunder of music.

Jared whimpers, cock a sharp, throbbing pulse between his legs, his own hands so close he could touch himself, but he doesn’t, doesn’t dare.

“It’s _killing_ you,” Jensen groans, fingers clenching in Jared’s hair, “isn’t it?” Slip and slide to the edge of Jared’s lips. “Bet you’d love to show him, wouldn’t you, Jared?” Hips thrusting in so hard and deep. “Show him how hard you get off on this. How you’d stroke your cock, cover your pretty chest in come while he watched if I’d just let you touch yourself.” Jensen grinds his hips, rocks back and forth and sinks just a little deeper before he yanks back. “But he knows you don’t care if it’s him or the whole room that watches…” Jensen groans, and Jared tightens his lips, sucks harder as Jensen shoves into his mouth again. “They all know. How much you _want_ it.”

Jensen’s head tips back, hips shivering as he lunges, and God, he’s getting so close, riding the edge, voice guttering low and dirty, rasping out, “So fucking good”. Jared’s fingers twitch against the vinyl on his legs, moaning out eager and Jensen answers, groans and curls in tight with his hips, jagged thrust and slide, fingers twisting Jared’s hair into knots. “Fuck, yes,” Jensen growls, and Jared can feel Jensen’s cock stiffen against his tongue, spilling out hot, hands holding him there as he swallows, thick and gasping, and oh, _God_ , people are watching this. Watching him swallow and suck and moan eagerly for more. And then Jensen’s yanking Jared’s head away, up and back, fingers of his other hand stroking his cock, painting Jared’s face with come.

Hot, pearly beads spatter across Jared’s mouth and chin, clinging and dripping, crowd murmuring and humming. The boy next to them looks like he’s about to bite through his lower lip, and Jensen’s eyes are dark, heavy-lidded, owning Jared completely. It’s too much, too hot, marked like this, owned like this in front of everyone. He wants-- _needs_ \--Jensen to touch him, let him touch himself, _anything_ , God.

But Jensen just holds him there, looks at him with those half-slitted eyes. “So pretty, Jared. So pretty with my come all over you.” Jensen trails his fingers through the mess, pushes between Jared’s lips, and Jared flicks out his tongue, sucks them into his mouth. Jared licks, swirling his tongue around Jensen’s fingers, sucking them hard and deep, taste and feel of leather in his mouth, slick salt and sex, making him moan. 

“Yeah. Take my fingers like you took my cock,” Jensen’s voice is pure sex and sin. “Good boy, Jared, so good.” Fingers pulling back, stroking down his cheek, to the corner of his mouth, feeding him another taste. Slipping away again, fingers of both hands crawling under Jared’s chin, insistent tug of them pulling, and Jared follows, rises to his feet. 

“So beautiful.” Jensen bites at Jared’s mouth, licks over the taste of himself. “Taking it all like this, in front of everyone.” Jensen’s hands under his chin, holding him as he swipes his tongue into Jared’s mouth, sharing the taste with him. “Loving it so much. Showing them how much you’re mine.” Jared shudders, Jensen’s voice threading heat all through him, the purr of approval in his voice. “Mine to own… mine to take. Mine to give if I wanted, too.” Jensen runs a hand down between Jared’s legs, just barely brushing against his cock, and he whimpers, moans, feels his dick pulse and surge, desperate to come.

“Want it so bad, don’t you? So ready,” Jensen whispers like he’s enjoying it, licks at the curve of Jared’s chin. Jensen’s all over him, hands and body and mouth, and he smells like sex and leather, fingers digging into Jared’s hips, pulling him in tight. They’re still moving to the music, Jensen grinding into him hard, hands spread possessively over Jared’s ass, mouths kissing, licking, sucking. It’s not enough pressure, and Jensen knows it, teases Jared right to the edge before he changes the rhythm again. Jensen sinks his fingers into the hair at the base of Jared’s neck, tugs his head back. Tongue swirling wicked patterns over Jared’s lips, eyes burning through him. “Gonna take you in the back and fuck you. Make you come with my cock inside you. And they’re all going to watch, Jared.” Jensen’s voice is hot, so thick and heady, filling up all the space inside Jared’s head. “Watch you wriggle on the end of my cock and come all over yourself, because you love getting fucked _so_. _Much_.”

 _Jesus motherfucking Christ_. Jared feels his knees go weak at the _idea_ , moaning out around his lip caught between Jensen’s teeth. 

Jensen tugs him through the crowd, kissing him, pulling at him, back to the hallway where Jared saw the two men earlier. Jensen doesn’t waste a second, spins him against the wall, moves up behind him, wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and tugs open the button on his pants, and yanks the zipper down. Jared’s face pressed against the cold, cinderblock wall, Jensen’s hands tugging down his pants, vinyl sticking and clinging, not wanting to let go of his skin. They finally peel away, falling to Jared’s knees, and Jensen sighs out, bites the line of Jared’s shoulder. “God, so hot, all spread open and waiting for me to fuck you. Should I make you beg for it, Jared?” Jensen asks, voice bordering on threatening. “Make them watch you beg me to fuck you? Make you tell them how much you love taking my cock? Hmm?” Jensen’s hand seizes the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, twists Jared’s cheek against the wall. Voice hard as a whip, hitting Jared like a lash that makes him shiver. “Come on, Jared. You know you want to. Want them all to know, don’t you?”

Jared swallows hard, angle of his neck against the wall making it difficult, tries to find the strength to speak. He _does_ , God, he loves this, loves it _all_ , so much, wants Jensen to fuck him _through_ the wall while they all watch, wants them all to see how much he wants it. 

“Come on, Jared.” Jensen’s voice, warm breath against his ear, inviting, teasing, almost sweet. “Tell them.”

Jared lets his eyes flutter closed, cheeks flushing hot, stone against his face not enough to cool the rush of heat all through him. He feels hard enough to cut diamonds, all sweat and need and skin, willing under Jensen’s hands and mouth, wanting Jensen inside him so badly. Why can’t he _speak_?

“Jared…” Jensen’s bare breath against his ear, tongue tracing the curve. “I love you. I know what you want.” Spoken so softly no one else can hear, kiss pressed behind Jared’s ear, down to the curve of his jaw. “I love you, Jay...” God, Jensen never calls him that, almost never, so sweet and tender the way he says it, even here, now, his hands pressing Jared to the wall. And that’s it, that’s what breaks him open; one word, his nickname whispered out in Jensen’s voice with that much love and understanding.

“Yes,” Jared croaks, thin broken whisper. He gathers his courage, clears his throat, and opens his eyes. The pretty boy with the lip ring looks like he wants to swallow his own fingers, white teeth pressing marks into the knuckles as he watches them. “God, yes. Please. Fuck me. Want you to… want you to… God, please,” he gasps, rocks his body into Jensen’s.

“Good boy.” Jensen presses another kiss to Jared’s throat, other hand riding the curve of Jared’s waist, slow and wicked down across his hip bone, tracing under the swell of Jared’s ass, and Jared shivers, feels those gloved fingers slide up the center of him, touching, playing, and circling the hole. Jensen pulls away for a moment--Jared thinks he must be tearing open a packet of lube—and then those teasing fingertips return, wet. They’re turned sideways to the crowd at the doorway, and Jared knows they can’t see everything Jensen’s doing, wishes for a moment that they _could_. Jared tries hard to be good, not to move, but it’s _hard_ , slick leather fingertips gliding over him again and again, not quite giving him what he wants.

“Please,” Jared grates, catches his lower lip between his teeth. 

Jensen bites the thin skin of Jared’s neck, and God, oh God, oh _God_ \--pushes two slick fingers right up inside Jared, with his _fucking gloves still ON_.

“Oh my motherfucking _God, YES_ ,” Jared groans, eyes rolling back in his head. 

He can feel Jensen smile against his skin, wrist twisting, fingertips gliding over the sweet spot before sinking deep. Crooking and rubbing, Jensen mmming approval as Jared moans, grinds, begs, completely fucking lost to those leather fingers working a steady rhythm inside him. God, with his gloves still _on_ , and Jared thinks his brain is going to short fucking circuit, imagining what it must look like from the outside, the way he’s fucking into Jensen’s hand like a wanton whore, leather slick with lube, sliding in and out of Jared’s body.

“Mmmhmm,” Jensen moans. “So hot, Jared. So gorgeous, the way you want it.” Jensen scissors his fingers and Jared jolts into the sensation like he’s been struck by lightning, whole body tensing. “Yeah. Like that. Let them see how much you fucking,” twist, “ _love_ ,” scissor, press, “it.”

Jared is losing his shit, completely. And he… doesn’t… _care_. Let them see what Jensen does to him, how much Jensen makes him want _everything_. He wants them to. It could never not be beautiful; so fucking pure and bright and hard, love and pride and _Jensen_ , heart swelling in Jared’s chest, body given completely. The whole fucking world should see this.

“Jesus Christ, Jared. Such a fucking slut for me,” words thick and hard given, almost choked out, and Jensen’s as gone as he is, turning Jared’s head, mouths meeting in a hot, hard crush, tongues and teeth colliding. Tug of war between their mouths, sweet, so sweet, Jared losing the battle, left keening and frozen by Jensen’s gloved fingers working over his prostate, and Jensen breathes out hard into Jared’s mouth, crooks his fingers and ratchets the pleasure up another notch.

“Fuck. Jensen,” Jared gasps, twists the swell of Jensen’s lower lip between his teeth. Fingers clawing against the walls, sweating bullets, hot, so hot, music rumbling through the concrete and into his body, counterpoint to the rhythm of Jensen’s fingers moving inside him, Jensen wrapped all around him. “Fucking _fuck_ me. _Please_.”

Jared bites down hard, pushes his face into the wall, lips sliding hot against the concrete as Jensen’s fingers pull free of him. God, he _wants_ , so _much_.

“Gonna fuck you, don’t worry,” Jensen rasps out, voice dark with promise, one hand sliding over the curve of Jared’s spine, still slick with lube. “Gonna show them how much you love it.”

Jared knows Jensen’s slicking his bare cock, and Jared watches all the faces in the crowd, their eyes riveted to what Jensen’s doing, lips and fingers caught harshly between their teeth. He has a moment to imagine how fucking _hot_ Jensen must look, thick cock, flushed red and aching hard in his fist, shimmering, sticky glide of lube coating the length. Wants it inside him so bad he can _taste_ it. And then Jensen’s there, shoved up against him, and God, Jensen’s chest is bare, too, naked and slippery against Jared’s back, and he can just imagine how they must look together, so much skin, naked and raw and needing. Jared is slick with sweat, made of nothing but want, cold wall pressed against his belly, Jensen’s fist closing on the back of his head, strands of hair caught tight.

“This big, hot, powerful body, all mine. God, so fucking hot, Jared.” Jensen’s teeth sink into his shoulder, a fire of pain that makes him hiss, throw his head back, thrusting into the grip of Jensen’s hand in his hair as Jensen pushes inside his body, slick, sweet stretch and burn, filling him, and fuck, God, fuck _yes_. He hopes everybody’s watching, that everyone sees this. It’s fucking beautiful, perfect, Jensen’s hand gripping his hair, other hand sliding sticky fingers between Jared’s neck and his collar, holding him against the wall, riding him slow and deep. Hips moving together, grinding Jared into the wall, cock rubbing against the cool wall, teeth grinding together, and God, so fucking _good_ , Jensen fucking him, right here for the whole world to see. 

He shoves back into Jensen’s cock, spreads his legs wider and begs pretty as he can. Jensen bites his throat, curls his body tight and thrusts with his hips, straight and sharp into Jared’s body, fucking deep and twisting Jared’s face hard into the wall. 

“So amazing, Jared,” Jensen gasps, warm breath fluttering into Jared’s ear. “The way you want it. The way you want everyone to see.”

Jared whimpers, twists his head in Jensen’s grip, rocks back harder, asking for more, deeper, faster without saying a word. Jensen’s hips snap to answer him, hands holding Jared still. 

“Shoved against the wall, so hot. Nowhere to go, nothing to do but take it,” Jensen growls, voice dangerous. Jensen’s fucking him hard and fast and deep now, just like he wants it, Jared’s body jolting with the force of it, Jensen’s hands in his hair and on his neck holding him in place. “And you…” biting, licking, “fucking…” twisting his hips, “love it.” 

“God. Fuck… yes,” Jared moans, mouth dragging feverish and hot against the stone, whole body shuddering, knows everyone can _see_ how much he loves taking it.

“Yeah. That’s my good boy. My perfect little slut.” Jensen’s voice has gone completely raw. Jensen’s fingers leave his hair, close around his cock, and the _feel_ of it hits Jared like a shock to his system. God, he’s been on the edge, so ready for so long. He’s desperately close, digs his fingernails into the wall, high pitched whine rising in his throat, greedy for it. 

“Gonna show them how you come for me.” Jensen drags his mouth across the line of Jared’s spine, sets his teeth into Jared’s skin right at the edge of the collar. “Make you come all over your hot fucking body while they watch.” Jensen pistons his hips, pushes Jared’s cock forward with his body through the loop of his fingers, once, twice, pleasure surging up from his balls to his belly, oh, _fuck_ \--

“Yeah, fucking do it,” Jensen snaps.

Jared’s eyes go helplessly wide and he comes instantly with a strangled yelp, force of it stealing his breath. It rushes up out of him like an explosion, spurting over Jensen’s fist, his own stomach, his chest, body contracting, squeezing around Jensen’s dick and Jensen bites him hard, teeth latching to the knob of spine above Jared’s collar.

“Fuck. Fuck yeah. So good,” Jensen breathes. “Such a good boy, Jared.”

Jared can hear the crowd gasp and moan, sounds feeding his pleasure. He’s panting, moaning, still spilling thick over Jensen’s hand, Jensen claiming him, fucking him, holding him, and the next pulse wracks his whole body, leaves him shivering, bucking into Jensen’s fist, grinding back into his cock, knees going weak. Jensen feels Jared slip, pushes his knees into the back of Jared’s, pushes him to the wall and holds him up, rides him harder, stroking him until Jared’s cock is twitching, useless and spent. Jensen lets go of Jared’s dick, thrusts in, hips and hands and legs pinning Jared to the wall neck to knees, fingers clutching Jared tight as he comes, shuddering, cursing, pulsing wet and slick and hot inside Jared.

They both struggle to catch their breath when it’s over, panting bodies stuck together, pressed skin to skin to wall. Everyone else is drifting off, blond boy’s eyes lingering on them as he fades into the crowd, some people moving into pairs against the walls themselves, but Jared feels like they might as well be alone. It’s all right here in the shortness of Jensen’s breath, those fingers playing in the wetness of Jared’s belly, mouth kissing the back of his neck, Jensen’s heartbeat thundering through his chest into Jared’s body in time with the music.

It’s all right here, and Jared thinks maybe the wrongness of it all is supposed to hit him now, that he’s supposed to flush with shame and hang his head. But he doesn’t-- _can’t_ feel that. He’s exhausted, elated, warm and safe in Jensen’s arms. Dozens of eyes on them, and all they did was show everything that’s between them, and he’ll _never_ be embarrassed by that. 

“God, fucking love you,” Jared whispers. “Love that you did this, gave this to me.” Jensen’s fingers tighten against his belly, breath catching. “Love you so much.” 

Jensen pulls out, leaves Jared gasping. He spins Jared around, pins both of Jared’s wrists over his head, kisses Jared so long, hard and deep that Jared can’t _breathe_. 

“So fucking amazing,” Jensen breathes. “God. Jared.” Jensen shakes his head back and forth like he’s completely lost. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Jared says, words given with fever and heat.

Jensen catches his own lower lip between his teeth and looks Jared up and down like he can’t believe Jared’s real. He reaches down, draws up the key from his chest. He turns it over, club lights catching on the edge in a metallic glint of green. Jensen looks at it, then looks up into Jared’s eyes as he reaches behind Jared’s neck, slips the key home and turns it. 

“And now?” Jensen asks, letting the key go. It falls between his pecs, tip swinging lazily against his solar plexus.

“Still whatever you want,” Jared whispers, wonders how Jensen could even ask, kisses him with a soft brush of lips.

Jensen closes his eyes, kisses Jared back. “I still don’t know… what I ever did to deserve you.” Words given harsh, broken and truthful, burning into Jared’s mouth.

“You let me in,” Jared says, raises a shaky hand to Jensen’s face, thumb stroking over one of those perfect cheekbones, and he could care less if the world sees this, too. “You let me love you.”

“You’re the only one… who ever did.” Jensen glances down. “The only one who ever has.”

Jared knows how much that means; always has known. Still, he smiles, curls his tongue behind his teeth. “Because I’m just that awesome.”

“You are.” Jensen grins like he can’t help it, leans up and kisses Jared again. “So modest, too.”

“I am. One of my best qualities.”

“Someday I’m gonna put you in your place,” Jensen promises without intent, lips curving in a smile.

And it’s funny, because of all the things that have ever been a question between them, for Jared, that’s never been one of them.

“My place is with you.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes, hands running down Jared’s sides. He nods slow, looks up into Jared’s eyes. “I know.”

“You wanna clean up, dance?” Jared asks, feeling breathless.

“Nah.” Jensen’s still looking him straight in the eyes, and there’s nothing else but Jared in them.

“Yeah. Me neither.”

“Come on,” Jensen smiles. “Let’s go home.”

  
  



End file.
